The Tale of The Thespians
by AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: "Then, Todoroki-kun, confirm first whether Dabi is Todoroki Touya or not." Izuku shot back to his fellow actor. ACTOR! AU!
1. Theories

"Woah! Cute!" Izuku said while pressing the heart button.

Shouto glanced away from his phone to look at Midoriya's phone.

He snickered once he saw the posted picture.

"Chisaki will get so jealous."

Izuku laughed. "I know right!"

It was a picture of Eri with a big smile on her face in the cutest onesie ever, she was hugging a sleeping Aizawa. There was a caption below the picture. _'Love you, dad!'_

It was just posted ten minutes ago and there was already over a thousand likes for the post.

The sweet little girl already gained quite a number of fans since the first announcement of her joining the cast. It grew even larger when the young actress made her first debut in the show. Her acting skill was dubbed prodigious by the media. She was really likable and popular.

Uraraka poked her head from behind them.

"Guys, you already seen Eri's new post?" She seemed to be holding her laughter.

"Yup." Midoriya replied.

"World war III is totally going in the bus behind us now."

"It is still a safe. I actually saw Chisaki-san got dragged by Kurono-san to the bus in front of us."

"They ride a different bus?" Uraraka asked in a disappointed tone.

Midoriya sweat dropped.

"Oh, right!" Uraraka suddenly said, seemingly just remembering something. She fumbled with her phone.

"Todoroki-kun, I am sending you the newest evidence to support the dad for one theory! I found this a few minutes ago. Just click the link." She said enthusiastically.

"Dad for one?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"The fans come up with that name. They basically believe that All For One is Midoriya Hisashi! He is your father!"

Izuku face palmed. "You guys are still going about that?"

"Just admit it already, Midoriya." Todoroki said in his flat tone.

"We won't tell anyone. Promise." Momo said seriously from beside Uraraka, joining in the conversation.

"This is just between the four of us! Please, Deku-kun." Uraraka said pleadingly, hands clasped in front of her. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu nodded their head, willing to keep the secret as long as they got the confirmation from the main protagonist of the story.

"Then, Todoroki-kun, confirm first whether Dabi is Todoroki Touya or not." Izuku shot back to his fellow actor.

"Oh! Good one, Deku-kun!"

The person sitting in front of Midoriya and Todoroki suddenly groaned.

"Guys, please, stop that. I swear if I hear 'Dabi is Todoroki Touya' or 'Dabi is a Todoroki' or 'Dabi and Todoroki Shouto are siblings' one more time, I am really going to go real crazy here. Seriously, I am begging you, stop. I heard more than enough from the fans. They are all crazy. My ears are still hurt from the last meet and greets."

Hawks faked a cough to cover his laugh from beside Dabi.

He still got an elbow to the stomach for his effort though.

"Ow! You are so cruel, man." Hawks said while wincing and rubbing his stomach.

"Then, don't laugh at other people's misfortune, asshole. Karma is fast." Dabi retort sharply.

"You kids be quiet, okay? I want to sleep." The villain actor said before closing his eyes, still tired from his last shoot.

Everyone returned to their phone, letting their fellow actor slept without disturbance.

After a few minutes, Hawks got bored and looked around. Almost everyone in the bus was fast asleep, tired from all the shootings and interviews. Those who were not asleep busied themselves with their phone. Suddenly, his eyes stopped on someone, a grin of mischief appeared on his handsome face.

He got up from his seat and made his way to the seat on the farthest back of the bus, ignoring the confused look that the awake ones threw at him. Shigaraki Tomura was sleeping there with a little drool escaping his mouth.

He simply snapped a picture and started to walk back. He quickly snapped his camera on Dabi's sleeping face when he returned to his own seat. He giggled a bit seeing the peaceful and innocent look that his phone camera managed to capture from his fellow actor's face. Then, he began to furiously use his thumbs on the phone.

In less than ten seconds, a new post was up. It was edited so that Dabi was on the half left of the picture while Shigaraki was on the half right. There was a caption below it. _'Villains working hard on the latest shoot! Let them rest for now!'_

Midoriya let out a quiet chuckle before pressing the heart button. "They don't look like a villain at all right now."

"Shiggy's face!" Uraraka tried to muffle her laughter with her hand.

"Shiggy?" Momo asked confusedly.

"It is Shigaraki's nickname from the fans." Midoriya supplied helpfully.

"You are pretty much a dead bird once they see this post, Hawks." Todoroki said monotonously.

Hawks simply smirked fearlessly.

"They are welcome to try."

"By the way, Hawks, can you give us a little spoiler? Are you going to end up a villain or die in the story?" Uraraka asked in a whisper.

"What?!" Hawks cried out indignantly. Dabi woke up with a startled.

"What the fuck? Someone is trying to sleep here." Dabi hissed angrily.

"Already sent you a link about the whole Icarus theory. Where is that panel shading theory? Wait, I am going to look for it again." Uraraka muttered before concentrating her focus on her phone, trying to find the link.

Hawks looked incredulously at the girl before turning to Dabi.

"There is apparently a popular theory of me ending up a villain or dying."

Dabi shrugged his shoulder. "Not surprising. The chance is quite high."

"Dude, I am playing the number two pro hero!" Hawks pointed out.

"Who is currently infiltrating the league of villains as a spy. What's your point?" Dabi drawled in counter.

Hawks threw up his hands.

"Just go back to your beauty sleep."

"With pleasure." Dabi said with a smirk before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	2. Hero Too

"It is redacted." Midoriya Izuku said blankly, eyes still glued to the screen of his phone. He felt trolled and a little bit pissed off.

Bakugou Katsuki who was sitting beside him also starred on the screen of his phone, speechless at that particular scene for a moment before he burst out by kicking the seat in front of him.

"Yo, half-and-half! Why is it fucking redacted?!" Bakugou shouted angrily, spittle flying everywhere.

"Why are you asking me?" Todoroki Shouto replied stoically.

They were reading the comic version of the show and the latest chapter got them on the edge of their seat with that one particular scene where Dabi told Hawks his name.

Only that it was redacted. They were ones of the many who waited a long time for the revelation of Dabi's identity. No wonder they reacted like that after reading the latest update from their phone.

"Guys! Guys! Check out Hawks' latest post!" Uraraka suddenly shouted loudly from the back row of the bus.

All of them immediately turned their attention to their phone, trying to see Hawks' latest post.

It was a photo of Dabi and Geten doing a fist bump with a caption below it.

_'Which one of them is the real Todoroki Touya?'_

It was posted only five minutes ago and there was already hundreds of comments on it.

"Holy shit. Is Hawks implying that-" Midoriya started saying in surprise before Todoroki cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Of course not. He is just messing with everyone like always. He probably posted that to gain attention." Todoroki dismissed immediately in a flat tone, face as stoic as ever.

Not a minute after the youngest Todoroki said that, there was a notification from their respective phone that Dabi just made a new post.

They clicked it open. It was a photo of both Dabi and Geten grinning from ear to ear, their face was still full of make-up and they were wearing their respective costume, their hands holding a framed picture of Todoroki Touya on the set. There was already several comments posted below it even though it was uploaded only a few seconds ago. No caption needed.

Todoroki Shouto starred at it silently for a moment before he opened his contact and dialed a particular number.

"Are you guys in a collaboration to piss off the producer?" Shouto asked impassively.

A chuckle answered him back.

While Todoroki was busy with his phone, Midoriya's heart fluttered warmly at a particular photo that he just found from his scrolling adventure.

It was a photo of Eri with a big smile, one hand holding Aizawa and the other holding Shinsou. The men were wearing their hero costume while Eri was wearing a cute red onesie with a white cat pattern. There was a caption below it._ 'With dad and big brother.'_

Chisaki Kai was the first one who posted a comment on that post. It was a sad emoticon that Eri immediately replied with a grinning emoticon.

Izuku chuckled a bit before pressing the heart button for that post.

"What the fuck, Deku?!" Kacchan suddenly exclaimed beside him, eyes still starring intently on the screen of his phone.

"Huh? What?" Izuku asked in confusion, eyes trying to sneak a glance at his childhood friend's phone.

Bakugou replied by shoving his phone on Deku's face, clicking a play on a video that he just found and turning his volume as high as possible.

'_Now, fulfill your destiny. Take your place at my side.' Shigaraki said calmly, one hand extended invitingly towards All Might's successor._

'_Never. I will never become a villain. You've failed, Shigaraki. I am a hero, like all my predecessors before me." Deku said defiantly in a confident voice._

'_So be it, hero.' The grandson of Shimura Nana replied coldly._

"Are you guys doing a Star Wars?" Shouto asked emotionlessly, head turned to face them, he finished his call a second before Bakugou played that video.

"Toga-san is a big fan of Star Wars and she wanted us to do a remake of that particular scene with our style." Izuku said bashfully with a sheepish smile.

"Guys, I am bored! Let's sing!" Jirou Kyouka suddenly shouted from the front row of the bus.

A music blared to life inside the bus, turning it pretty lively.

"What am I to be? What is my calling? I gave up giving up, I'm ready to go." Jirou started with a grin before pointing at Todoroki.

"The future's left unseen. It all depends on me. Put it on the line to follow my dream." Todoroki continued before pointing at Uraraka.

"Yeah! Tried all my life, I've tried to find something that makes me hold on and never let go. Oh!" Uraraka sang from the back row before pointing to Yaoyorozu who sat beside her.

"Hero too, I am a hero too. My heart is set and I won't back down. Hero too, strength doesn't make a hero." Yaoyorozu sang beautifully before pointing to Asui.

"True heroes stand up for what they believe. So wait and see." Asui continued before she picked Kirishima to continue.

"What do they think of me? Who do they think I'll be? I could not care less, I don't wanna know." Kirishima sang powerfully before he pointed to Kaminari.

"Am I doing right? Am I satisfied? I wanna live my life like it's meant to be. Yeah!" Kaminari sang before he picked Bakugou to be the next one.

"People will judge for no reason at all. Yeah, they might try to say your dream's dumb, don't listen." Bakugou sang, putting a hand on Midoriya's shoulder. He turned his finger to Iida.

"They may look down on me and count me out. I'm going my own way. They may look down on me and count me out. I'm a hero, I've got music. Yeah! I'll be!" Iida continued before he picked Midoriya to finish off the song.

"I have met so many heroes in my life. Gave me the strength and courage to survive. Gave me the power to smile everyday. Now it's my turn to be the one to make you smile." Midoriya finished with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I also made a mad/AMV video of it. Hit me up on YouTube /TAJ9W33puy0


End file.
